In a storage system, a processor exchanges data with an interface (I/F) device via a queue. In a configuration where a single queue is used by a plurality of processors, the processor needs to execute exclusion processing when storing data in the queue, so that the queue can be prevented from being used by processors other than the intended processor. The exclusion processing increases a processing load on the processor, so should be used as less as possible. In this regard, techniques are available in which, in a computer including a plurality of processors, queues to be used privately by the respective processors are provided for a I/F device, so as to eliminate the need to execute the exclusion processing (PTL 1, PTL 2, and PTL 3).